


Using Your Resources

by xanithofdragons



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Kitayama is still asleep, but Yokoo needs to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of Kitayama's interview responses in the June 2012 issue of _Duet_

While not exactly regretting letting Kitayama stay the night at his place, Yokoo did have to wonder what made him continue to let Kitayama stay the night as he considered his still sleeping form. He always knew that it would be like this, no amount of Yokoo moving about and taking care of all the things he needed to do in the morning waking the other.

He had put his laundry in the wash. He had gone around absentmindedly picking things up from the night before while waiting for the laundry to be done. Once it was done, he had hung his clothes out carefully to dry. Even when he made no attempt to do these things quietly, the other had barely stirred.

While this was still preferable to when Kitayama had to try to wake up with an alarm, Yokoo needed to leave his apartment. He felt uneasy leaving the other here on his own, even if he was trustworthy enough, but that still left the challenge of finding the best way to wake Kitayama up and keep him awake. Yokoo took a step towards the sleeping man to begin this task when he remembered something.

“Papiko,” Yokoo called.

Moments later, a dog excitedly licking his face finally woke Kitayama. After he had become lucid enough to hold Papiko back and sit up, he looked around and spotted Yokoo watching him.

“Good morning,” Yokoo greeted. Although Kitayama ignored him in favor of petting Papiko, Yokoo guessed from his soft smile and barely open eyes that his lack of response was because he was still half-asleep rather than because he was angry. “Hey, I need to go out, but if you want, you can come along.”

Kitayama nodded yes and slowly stood up to get ready. Once he had left the two of them alone, Yokoo knelt down to pet Papiko. “You’re such a good dog.”


End file.
